lejos de ti
by sandy andley
Summary: hola...este un song fic de candy candy con la musica del artista pelo d' ambrosio con la cancion titulada lejos de ti espero le gustes...


**Lejos de ti**

**Y tu cariño aun vive en mí**

**No puedo más**

**Vivir sin ti**

**Lejos de ti**

**Voy a morir**

_ Candy ¿Por qué te fuiste? Así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No sabes la herida que me hiciste y que hasta ahora sigue abierta esperando algún día ser repuesta- decia Terry afligido con las manos en su rostro derramando lagrimas tras lagrima, cayendo sentado apoyado a una pared.

**Lejos de ti **

**Voy a morir**

**Hay como duele vivir sin ti**

_ ¡Candy, Candy! Gritaba Terry desesperado con aquella herida doliéndole mas que nunca, sintiendo que esta muriendo de sangrentado sin amor…sin compañía.

Sin cesar, no había nada ni nadie en el mundo para que calmare ese sufrimiento excepto: Candy la única mujer que se robo el corazón de aquel chico arrogante el cual no encontraba sentido a la vida, y que esa pequeña pecosa cambiaria su vida por completo.

**Lejos de ti **

**Voy a morir **

**Hay como duele vivir sin ti**

_Richard hay que hacer algo no soporto ver a mi hijo así- hablaba Aleanor completamente angustiada por el repentino comportamiento del joven ingles- tengo miedo que pueda hacer un locura

_lo se, querida ¿pero que? ¿ que podemos hacer?- se preguntaba Richard agarrándose la barbilla, en señal de estar buscando una respuesta- ya se contactemos a la familia andley y podríamos traer aquí a Candy por un posible reencuentro- decía Richard un tanto emocionado

_ Si, ¿pero Susana?- preguntaba Eleonor por el obstáculo que estaba interpuesto

_ ¿Susana? ¡Susana, me importa un bledo!- lo único que quiero es la felicidad de mi hijo, yo veré que puedo hacer para sacar a esa muchachita entrometida

**Hace tiempo que mi vida no tiene valor**

**Sera porque dentro mío llevo un gran dolor**

**Tú decidiste no volver,**

**Aquella noche yo morí**

-flashback-

_ Candy te acompaño- decía Terry

_ ¡no!- dijo Candy tajantemente

_ ¡Candy!- la alcanzo agarrándole de la cintura

_Terry, esta llorando- pensaba Candy con una gruesa lagrima caminando en su mejilla

_Candy por favor prométeme que será feliz

-fin del flash back-

**Desde esa noche nunca más volví **

**A reír,**

**Llevo dentro el castigo de no serte fiel**

**Parece que ahora si entendí**

**Que te he perdido para siempre**

-flash back-

_ ni siquiera miro atrás- pensaba el actor con melancolía mientras miraba a su amada que se iba alejando… Candy si hubiera sabido que esta iba ser nuestra separación preferiría no haberte conocido

_ anda Terry aun tienes tiempo puedes alcanzarla- hablaba Susana desde su silla de ruedas

_ No, me eh elegido por ti-

_ Terry- decía Susana con voz solloza

-fin del flash back-

**Como te digo que me enseñes **

**A vivir**

**Si cada noche me muero de recordar**

_Candy eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida- hablaba Terry presenciando el hermoso paisaje, riendo de las cosas que pasaron el y su pecosa…

_ Pecosa, ¡tarzan pecosa!, lindos momentos que nunca volverán

**Tu gran amor**

**Tu triste adiós**

**Y tu cariño aun vive en mí**

**No puedo más**

**Hay tu cariño aun vive en mi…**

_ ya arregle las cosas con Susana- dijo el duque ingresando

_ ¿que? ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntaba al actriz un tanto aterrada

_descuida Aleanor no pongas esa casa – apaciguando con voz risueña- la madre de Susana y ¡claro Susana! Lo único que querían era la fortuna de los granchéster

_ ¿eh, no entiendo?

_al parecer nuestro hijo, aun no le había dicho que niega el ducado, imagínate la cara que puso cuando se entero que el solo iba a vivir con la plata del teatro jajajaja- reía abiertamente.

_ ¿quieres decir que ya lo dejo libre y lo único que quería era aprovecharse de nuestro hijo?

_exactamente, Terry esta libre de compromisos

_ ¡oh querido!- exclamo la mujer dadle un fugaz beso a su querido duque de gran chéster

_ Y no es la única buena noticia

_ ¿que hay mas?- preguntaba incrédula

_ envié carta a los andley y les explique todo- decía con sarcasmo

_ ¿ósea lo de Susana fue hace día?-

_si y mira- dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo- ya contestaron y enviaran a Candy. Ya lo sabe todo

_ ¡oh que feliz me siento debemos avisarle a Terry lo ante posible!- decía Aleanor emocionadísima con la buena noticia

**Lejos de ti voy**

**A morir**

**Hay como duele vivir sin ti**

**Lejos de ti **

**Voy a morir **

**Hay como duele esta vida sin ti**

**Quiero solo escuchar tu voz**

**Y mirarte un solo minuto más**

_ Terruce pasa- dijo el duque haciéndolo entrar al despacho- terruce tengo algo que decirte, una cosa muy importante

Terry le carcomía la curiosidad pero se mantuvo en silencio

_ bueno, es hora de que sepas la verdad

_ ¿que verdad?- su curiosidad y sus nervios lo traicionaron

_Susana, Susana solo quería casarse contigo solo por el dinero, fui hablar con ella, y le dije que tu no aceptabas el ducado, entonces rápidamente busco una excusa con su madre para no casarse contigo.

_ ¿quieres decir que…?

_si hijo, eres libre – el duque no lo dejo terminar

_ partiré ahora mismo a buscar a Candy- decía muy emocionado

_ no es necesario hijo- dijo el duque guiñándole un ojo. Ahora si Terry estaba confundido

_ ¿eh?-

El duque hizo una señal, y salió de su despacho mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo que estaba totalmente confundido

_ ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Terry

_ ¿necesitan un tiempo a sola?

_ ¿necesitan?

_ ¡Hola Terry!- salió una mujer

_ ¡candy! ¡Pecosa estas aquí! ¡No puedo creerlo!- se dirigió a ella para abrazarla, seguidamente dándole vueltas en el aire de alegría

_Candy, no sabes lo feliz que me siento

_yo también Terry- dijo Candy sin poder aguantar la emoción y lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas

_ ¿ya lo sabes?

_ Si _

_pecosa no llores, solo prométeme que nunca mas te vas a ir de mi vida por favor- decía el con voz suplicante

_si, Terry te lo prometo. Te lo prometo- decía feliz

_ gracias Candy te digo esto porque lejos de ti yo voy a morir, no sabes lo que duele vivir sin ti- dijo dándole un beso, posando sus labios el uno sobre el otro, infundiéndose en un tierno y a ala vez apasionado beso, entregándose su alma y corazón para nunca mas separarse…


End file.
